Kto Pierwszy Ten Lepszy cz.1
5:00 Rano. Chris z głosnikiem w ustach: CZAS WSTAWAC !!!!!! Leshawna: Ej kolo Powaliło ciem czy co ? Gwen: Aaaa!! Izzy: Wreszcie ja już gotowa ! Heather: Boże ! zamknijcie się wszyscy ! Bridgette: O co Ci chodzi Heather? przecież nikt nic nie robi ! Heather: O jejku jaka ty rozmowna się zrobiłaś ! Leshawna: Daj jej spokój ! Pilnuj lepiej swojej Peruki Lindsay: Hahahah Heather: Z czego się śmiejesz Słodka idiotko! Lindsay: Z ciebie ! Heather: Chris: Wszyscy wyjść z autobusów ! Duncan: Pali się ;/ Gwen: Lepiej nic nie mów ! Trent: Cześć Gwen :P Chris: O Duncan ! Dzięki Tobie maci nowe zadanie !! Geoff: Widzisz kolo to twoja wina !! Owen: A śniadanie? (Chris wyskakuje z helikoptera) Chris: chodźcie za mną ! Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie schronić się przed Chefem ! Przebrał się on Dinozaura z bronią i będzie was atakował ! Beth: A gdzie się mamy chować? Chris: Wszędzie! Te 2 osoby które zostaną złapane ostatnie czeka nagroda! Czas START ! Trent: Gwen biegniesz ze mną? Gwen: Hmmm. No Ok ! Gwen: Trent: Heather: Lindsay, Beth Idziemy razem ? Beth: Chyba śnisz ! Heather: Ty uważaj z kim rozmawiasz! Lindsay: Idziemy Beth ! Lindsay: Leshawna: Kochanie idziesz ze mną ? Harold: Pewnie Duncan : Ty idziesz ze mną DJ ! Owen: Izzy gdzie jestes? (Izzy zza krzaków) Izzy: Cicho ! Bo nas złapie ! Mów na mnie od teraz Komandoska! Owen: Woow ! Jetseś ostra jak pikantny Ketchup Izzy: Nawet bardziej ! a teraz CIcho ! Heather: Zostałeś ty lalusiu ! Justin: Nom widocznie bo Geoff poszedł z Bridgette! Heather: (Gwen z Trentem) Gwen: Dlaczego chciałeś iść ze mną? Trent: Bo cie kocham Gwen! Gwen: Przykro mi ! ale ja nie wiem co czuje ! Trent: Ale na wyspie Wawanakwa było nam tak dobrze ! Co się stało? Gwen: Musiałam przemyśleć bardzo dużo rzeczy ! Trent: Wydaje mi się że nie w tym jest Problem!! Gwen: a w czym? Trent: Kochasz innego ! Gwen : Co !! Trent: Kochasz Duncana! Gwen: Niee ! my jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi ! Trent: No ok! Trent: (Lindsay i Beth) Beth: Linday gdzie się chowamy? Lindsay: Sama nie wiem ! Może za tym drzewem ? Beth: Ale Chef nas znajdzie ! Lindsay: Ja uważam, że to jest super skrytka ! Beth: Właśnie głupia !Lindsay: Beth !!!!! Beth: (Nagle wyskakuje Chef) Lindsay: AAAAAA !! Beth: Uciekać (Zostają złapane)(Geoff i Bridgette) Geoff: Jak ja Cie kocham ślicznotko! Bridgette: Geoff ja cie też ale skup się na zadaniu ! Geoff: No ale nie moge jak mam Cie w pobliżu ! Bridgette: Jaki jesteś słodki ! Bridgette: Geoff: Moge cie pocałować? Bridgette: Geoff ! Musimy się schować! no dobra ale tylko raz ! (Całują się i łapie ich Chef) (Izzy i Owen) Owen: Ile jeszcze będziemy tu siedzieć? Izzy: Cicho ! żołnierzu ! Owen: Och Izzy ! Izzy: A niech to idzie !! Owen: To ja uciekam !! AAAA Chef: Tu jesteście ! (Łapie Owena) Owen: Izzy pomocy !Izzy : Jak mogłeś dać się złapać ! Ja uciekam!! (Izzy Skacze po drzewach) Justin: Odpocznijmy ! Heather: Co ! Nie ! Ja chce to wygrać to nie wakacje ! Justin: Ale nie moge się przemęczać bo mam makijaż ! Heather: Masz 5 sekund! Justin: Mam pytanie! Heather: Dawaj ! ale szybko bo nie chce mi się Ciebie słuchać ! Justin: Może sojusz? Heather: Heather: Ależ oczywiście! Justin:< Przetrwam dzięki niej ^^> (Wpada na nich Izzy) Izzy: Siemanooo ! Justin: A gdzie Owen? Izzy: złapał go ! Heather: Dałaś mu się złapać! Izzy: Komandoska Izzy się nie da Owen poległ !! Heather: To może została już nasza trójka !! Izzy: Izzy nie wie! (Wpada Chef) Chef: Mam was ! Heather: Chyba nie mnie !! Justin: Heather czekaj! (Upaada na nią i Izzy) Heather: Debilu ! Izzy: Zostałam stracona! (Chef ich łapie) (Dj, Duncan, Harold i Leshawna ) Dj: Ja sie boje!! Duncan: Kurde zaraz nas pewnie złapie !! Bo jest nas za dużo roździelmy się !! Leshawna: Masz rację ! Duncan: Ja zawsze mam racje! Harold: Tak jak się dzielimy !! Duncan: Harold Weź się zamknij bo zaraz cie wrzuce do tej dziury !! Leshawna: Hej !! Uważaj sobie ! Nie zaczynaj z nim bo zaczniesz ze mną ! Dj: Przestńcie ! (Duncan popycha Harolda, a ten wpada do dziury) Harold: I jak mam się wydostać? Duncan: Sam coś wymyśl ! I tak bys nie wygrał ! Leshawna: O ty teraz pożałujesz ! (Skacze na Duncana, ale ten przesuwa się i wpada do dziury, gdzie zanjduje się Harold) Leshawna: O matko ! niech ja tylko stąd wyjde !! Dj: aaaaaaaa ! Chef jest tutaj !! Chef: Mam was frajerzy !! Duncan: Dj zatrzymaj go a ja postaram się uciec! Dj: Poddaje się !!! (Chef łapie Dja) Leshawna: Kolo ! Złap nas bo i tak stąd nie wyjdziemy ! Chef: Się robi ! (Chef ich łapie) ( W klatce) Heather: Justin idioto ! to twoja wina ! Izzy : Właśnie ! Justin: Już nie przeżywajcie ! Lindsay: Ochh Beth przepraszam cię ! Beth: Wybaczam Ci! (Przytulają się) Bridgette: teraz kochanie możemy się całować! Geoff: Super !! (całują się) Leshawna: Niech ja tylko złapie w swoje ręce Duncana! Harold: E tam ! W sumie ja i tak bym nic nie wygrał! Dj: Wreszcie się nie boje :) Owen chcesz ciastko? Bo zrobiłem bardzo dobre! Owen: Mniaaam !! Leshawna: Jejuu ! Wy już przstańcie się całować ! (Geoff i Bridgette nie reagują) Heather: Mnie też już to denerwuje !!A najbardziej to że Gotka może to wygrać! Leshawna: Ona nie powinna tam być tylko ja ! Leshawna: (Duncan znajduje Gwen i Trenta) Duncan: Hejj czekajcie! Gwen: O a gdzie Dj? Trent: Nie ! Duncan: O co ci chodzi? Gwen: No właśnie Trent ! Trent: O nic !! Zostawie was samych ! Gwen: Trent! Nie odwalaj ! Duncan: Co jest z tobą kolo !? Gwen: A zresztą idź stąd ! Gwen:<Żałuje że to powiedziałam> (Trent Odbiega z płaczem) (Wskakuje Chef) Chef : Jeszcze wy !! Duncan: Znalazł nas ! Gwen: I co robimy !! Chef: Maam Cie !! (Rzuca line na Gwen ale w ostatniej chwili odpycha ją Duncan i to on zostaje złapany) Gwen: Dzięki ! Trent: Chef: Zostaliście wy Gwen i Trent ! (Przychodzi Chris) Chris: Wygraliście !! Hahah :) Nie spodziewałem się tego po was ! Spotkamy się wieczorem przy ognisku ! (Wiczór przy ognisku) Trent: Ciekawe co wygrałem ! Harold: Też chciałbym wiedzieć :P Chris: Zapraszam do mnie Gwen i Trenta !! Gwen: A więc co mamy robić? Trent: Oby nic razem! Gwen: Daj spokój Trent ! Chris: Jeteście od teraz szefami drużyn ! Wybierajcie po osobie ! Zaczyna Gwen! Gwen: Hmm ! Wybieram Duncana! Heather: Trent: Trent: Wybieram śliczną Lindsay! Gwen: Gwen: wybieram Leshawne! Leshawna: Się wie ! Trent: To ja wybieram Geoffa! Gwen: Bridgette Geoff: Niee ! Ona nie może być beze mnie! :( Bridgette: poradzisz sobie! Lindsay: Weź Beth proszeee! Trent: Beth! Lindsay: jupiii !! Gwen: Dj ! Dj: Super Gwen! Trent: Justin! Gwen: Harold! Trent: Izzy ! Chris: Zostali Owen i Heather Kogo wybierasz Gwen? Gwen: No to ........ Heather! Leshawna: coo ! chyba Zgłupiałaś! Gwen: Owen: Juuhuu ! Ide do Trenta !:D Chris: Drużyna Gwen idzie na lewo a Trenta na prawo! Twoja drużyna Gwen nazywa się od dzisiaj " Trzeszczące Żarówy " a twoja Trent "Zabójcze makiety" Trent: Ok! Kategoria:Odcinki Zadań Totalnej Porażki